sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Taylor
)]] Name: Edward Taylor Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 5’9” Weight: 149 lbs Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Golden Blonde (Natural), Ginger brown (Dyed) Kills: One or none Weapon: Recurve Bow Appearance: Edward definitely isn’t a sporty sort of boy, although he isn’t by any means overweight or unhealthy. With his somewhat slim figure and even with his naturally pale skin, he’s still pale to the point where it’s apparent he doesn’t go out too much. He is also not muscular, or in fact, like the masculine all-American he’s supposed to be with his baby face and upright gait. His natural blond hair has been dyed into a gingery brown that is neatly and cut into a short hairstyle that doesn’t show any wildness or sportiness. Edward prefers to wear more refined, posh clothing, and dislikes wearing casual clothes. On Announcement Day, Edward was wearing a black buttoned, shirt with white suspenders and tie. He was wearing blue pants with pockets, and wore a trilby of the same colour. He was also wearing a blue blazer. Interests: Edward is a scholarly kind of person, and likes to challenge his brain with puzzles and riddles, and finds philosophy a very reflective pastime that while not always enjoyable, is a hobby that he likes. He plans to be a lawyer once he grows up, as he is very interested in law and politics. History: Edward was born to Alice and Thomas Williams, two middle class civilians who are extremely patriotic about America, and attempted to become a normal American family. Alice is a housewife, and Thomas works at an office, and they earn enough money to have a small house with a backyard. Edward was raised to be the All-American boy, the kind that loves their country, their parents, and the outdoors. The kind that appears in those old tv shows. Edward however, even though he was told to be outgoing, idealistic and sporty, to adhere to his parents standards, he grew up spending all his time listening to the news and reading up on things that were much more mature than what he was supposed to be reading, such as history books about more sensitive topics like war and revolts. Because of this, his parents at first tried to forbid him from them, but a while, they reluctantly let him since they realise forbidding things only makes him more determined to get the described forbidden things. Unlike many others, Edward shows no interest in partying, games or playing sports, the normal teenager things. Instead, he prefers to spend his time researching on mature topics such as what is right and wrong, and finds those activities too childish for him. Becuase of this, he gets along well with his teachers since he finds it easier to talk about his kind of topics then with peers, and also because he has ambitions to go to university, and thus is very hardworking and willing to learn. However, there is one thing that would make him more excitable than usual, and that is hunting. Game hunting to be exact. The thrill of hunting down an animal, killing it and hanging it up the wall as a trophy is something that has always enticed him. However, he understands the hobby is controversial, and while he doesn’t understand others’ extreme disgust to it, at the same time, he tries to avoid overhunting and always makes sure none of the animal goes to waste. Personality: A bookworm with a somewhat cheerful personality, despite his boring interests, Edward is sociable and easy to get along with. While this might be nervous energy due to him sitting all day and him not being good with stress, there is no denying that Edward has an ultimately decent, mature personality, and due to his maturity, is often the only sane man with his friends, even with his chipperness. He also gets excited very easily, and often over something that seems very boring, such as a law getting passed or a new book coming into the library. He isn’t without his flaws however, as his energy can lead to him being impulsive and quick, and while he does try to be calm and doesn’t have much of a temper, he doesn’t like people that are uncouth and has little patience with them. Reputation: Edward is known as a sort of boring person, he’s not popular or unpopular so he blends into a crowd easily. Most people are friendly with him due to his maturity and friendliness, but they aren’t exactly friends with him. Since he is quite educated since he spends a lot of time reading the news or reading the book, he does receive some flak for being a teacher’s pet, but generally is a blank slate in terms of reputation. The above biography is as written by Irina Ivanov. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Irina Ivanov '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Recurve Bow (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Buddy Underwood, Leo Menendez, Sylvia Veneski, Charlotte Pemberton 'Enemies: 'Danielle Baumgartner 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Edward, in chronological order. Before: *Incompatible Philosophies Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Cowardice *Courage *Someday We Won't Remember This *so this is the part where i regret making an elvis impersonator when i've never listened to an elvis song in my life *...And An Ending After: *Christmas Truce Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Edward Taylor. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue